Our Girl: Nigeria Tour Prelude
by SuziSooz
Summary: My first venture into fan fiction. Set soon after Elvis' death - Can a grieving Georgie and an emotionally broken 2 Section (with an ever doubting Captain James at the helm) recover from their recent fateful mission and come back stronger for their upcoming Nigeria tour?...
1. chapter 1

Location: London (not long after Elvis' death)

Georgie stands at the top of the path and looks up at the dark green front door a few metres in front of her. She exhales slowly, looking nervously each way down the street of terraced houses and contemplating whether she should go and knock on the door or not. It's taken hours to get here on the train from Manchester so she can't go back now, can she? Before she has time to make a decision the door opens taking Georgie by surprise. A woman with long blonde hair is stood in the entrance and holds the door ajar. She is dressed casually in jeans and a jumper. Georgie instantly recognises her from the time she came to London to see Elvis when she thought she was having visions of Abu - she had seen Debbie with Elvis and their daughter, Laura in the street back then. Debbie smiles a half smile at Georgie "Georgie Lane?" she asks softly, although she already knows it's her. She had been anxiously waiting by the window most of the morning, wondering if Georgie would turn up or not. Georgie nods and replies "Yea" and forces a smile. "Please, come in" Debbie says opening the door a little wider. Georgie gingerly walks up the path to the door where Debbie gestures her into the hallway "Thanks" Georgie says as Debbie closes the door behind them.

The hallway is long and bright, there is a staircase on the right strewn with plastic toys up every few steps. Georgie can see right the way along the hall through to the kitchen where French doors open out into the garden.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." Debbie says. "I hoped you would but..." she trails off. "No, thank you for inviting me." Georgie says matter of factly. Debbie relaxes a little, "Can I take your jacket?" she asks. Georgie removes her leather jacket and hands it to Debbie "Thanks" she says as Debbie hangs it carefully on an empty coat hook on the wall.

"Come through, the kitchen's just through here. Would you like a cup of tea?" Debbie asks heading up the hallway towards the kitchen, Georgie follows, looking around her as she goes "Please. Milk no sugar, thanks."

"Take a seat" Debbie says as she nervously busies herself making two cups of tea. Georgie looks around, there is an island in the middle of the kitchen with 2 bar stools at one end. She sits down one of the stools, placing her handbag on the counter. There is an awkward silence. She absentmindedly fiddles with her necklace - the engagement ring Elvis had given her was attached to it. After a short time Debbie places a cup of tea in front of Georgie and notices the ring. "It's beautiful" she says with a sympathetic smile. Georgie tucks the necklace inside her shirt, feeling embarrassed. Debbie slides onto the stool next to her and continues "it must have been awful... what you've been through" however she quickly realises that Georgie looks uncomfortable and doesn't seem to respond to her sympathy so she changes tact "you must have thought I was crazy, writing to you."

Georgie bites her bottom lip and raises her eyebrows slightly, as if to agree with this statement. She wasn't really sure why she had agreed to come to London today but Debbie's letter had gotten to her on some level. She had received it whilst back at the barracks after her return from Afghanistan. In the letter Debbie had written about how sorry she was to hear of Elvis' death and how she felt that Elvis would have wanted Georgie to have met their daughter, Laura. Georgie couldn't help but think this would be true. She knew that Elvis didn't get a great deal of time with Laura, what with going on tours as often as he did, but that he had her whenever he could; she was a big part of his life. In her mind she could clearly see the tattoo of Laura's name that Elvis had on his left shoulder. Yet still the situation felt odd. She had always imagined Elvis introducing Laura to her himself; they would have taken her somewhere fun for the day and gone out for pizza. Laura would have taken to Georgie instantly and they would have had the kind of relationship where Georgie was more of a friend than a stepmother figure as she grew up. And there would be no jealousy toward any babies Georgie and Elvis may have had together either - they would have all lived "happily ever after." But now she was sat in a stranger's kitchen about to meet her dead fiancé's daughter, not quite how she had pictured it.

Debbie spoke again "I want you to know that I am sorry for my part in how things turned out on your wedding day." Georgie stared at her surprised and she continued "I never intended to split the two of you up. I just... I felt that Elvis needed to know he was a father before he got married. Please know I never told him to walk away from you, he made that choice by himself. I didn't realise at the time how fully he would commit to being Laura's Daddy. I mean we'd only been out a few times when I got pregnant. He dumped me by text for gods sake, I hardly really knew him then." Georgie took a sip of tea, not acknowledging the fact that she knew this - she was present when Elvis sent that text. She lowered the mug to the counter and wrapped her hands around it, shaking her head dismissively "You don't need to apologise." Debbie looked down "I felt so guilty at how things had turned out. But truly, I never wanted to be with Elvis, it was only for Laura's sake that I told him about her. I didn't want her to grow up not knowing who her father was." Georgie nodded understandingly "He loved her." she replied matter of factly. Debbie smiled faintly "He never knew this but I overheard him over the baby monitor one day telling Laura that he was determined to win you back and that maybe one day she could be a bridesmaid at your wedding." Georgie pressed her lips together, unsure of how to respond to this. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming downstairs. Debbie rose from her stool as a a small figure appeared at the doorway from the hall. Laura and Georgie locked eyes. Georgie gulped, taken aback at how like Elvis the little girl looked.

"Laura, sweetheart, this is Georgie, Daddy's friend." Debbie said, gesturing for Laura to come towards her. Laura shyly slunk into her mothers side as Debbie gently brushed the long hair away from her daughter's face. Georgie put on a huge smile "Hi Laura, it's lovely to meet you" she said.

"Daddy isn't here any more." Said Laura, very matter of factly, still not taking her eyes off Georgie. Debbie gulped anxiously and bent down to Laura's level. Taking her by the hands she turned Laura to face her "No darling, he's not. But you know what, Georgie and Daddy were very good friends and I think he would really like it if you could be friends with Georgie too now, yea?" The little girl nodded and turned back to look at Georgie "Would you like to do drawing with me?" Georgie smiled and looked to Debbie for reassurance. Debbie nodded, smiling. Georgie enthusiastically replied "yea, of course I'd love to! I bet you are really good at drawing."

"I can draw a butterfly!" Laura exclaimed, warming to Georgie and smiling.

"A butterfly! Wow! Can you show me?" With that Laura hurried away to get her paper and pens. Georgie spun her stool back round the the counter, put her head down and took a few deep breaths. She felt momentarily suffocated. A feeling she had almost become accustomed to since her hostage ordeal in South Africa.

"She looks like him doesn't she?" Debbie broke the silence. Georgie pursed her lips together and nodded, trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and there before her she could see Elvis' lifeless body, his eyes open and fixed, staring at her. She let out a little gasp and opened her eyes, blinking. With the feelings of being suffocated a flashback of some kind usually followed.

It was late afternoon, Georgie felt a lot more relaxed in Debbie and Laura's company now. They had spent the day drawing pictures and after lunch they had come to the park where Georgie was able to share some stories about Elvis with Debbie. Talking about him to Debbie of all people felt normal, almost therapeutic. At home she sensed her family tried to avoid any mention of him in fear of upsetting her. Georgie and Debbie walked alongside each other as Laura skipped just ahead, pretending to catch fairies with her toy net. Debbie, also feeling more at ease in Georgie's company, smiled at her "I'd like it if we could stay in touch, for Laura. I mean you've probably got loads more stories about her Dad that I just, well, I don't have. I'd really like for her to know who he was." Georgie smiled back and nodded "Yea, yea I'd like that."

Later that day:

"Are you sure you won't stay? It's a long journey back to Manchester" Debbie tried to persuade Georgie as they stood outside the train station.

"No, no, thanks so much for the offer but I really have gotta get back tonight. I've another psyche evaluation in the morning so they can tell me if I'm considered fit enough to get back to work" She rolled her eyes, trying to laugh it off. "Well don't rush it,eh" Debbie said, genuinely concerned for Georgie's wellbeing. Georgie smiled and bent down to Laura's level, she was holding her mum's hand. "Hey, I've got something for you." Georgie told her. "Something I think your Daddy would want you to have." She reached into her handbag and pulled out Elvis' dog tags. Taking Laura's hand she gently opened her palm and placed the dog tags inside it, wrapping Laura's fingers around them. "Georgie..." Debbie started, taken aback by the gesture. Georgie didn't let her continue, "No, honestly." She said looking up at Debbie "he would have wanted her to have them." She turned back to Laura "These belonged to your Daddy. So I want you to promise me one thing ok?" Laura nodded and Georgie continued "I want you to promise me that anytime you feel like you are missing Daddy, that you can hold onto these and remember that he loves you so much. And remember all of the happy times you had together, ok? Look after them, they are very special right?" Laura nodded again. Georgie put a hand on her shoulder and stood up. Debbie now struggled to hold back the tears that had been threatening to come all day long and she embraced Georgie warmly. "Thank you" she whispered in her ear. Georgie also couldn't hold back the tears that were pricking at her eyes. "No, thank you." She replied. "You're so lucky to have her." She wiped her cheeks and headed into the station. Debbie hugged Laura in close to her as they watched Georgie leave.

Manchester later that evening: The Lane household

In the Lane household the family were sat around watching television. It was dark apart from the low light emitting from a few lamps. Max and Grace were on one sofa and Marie and Fingers were entwined on the other. Lulu sat at the dining table on her laptop. Grace was visibly on edge, she twiddled her thumbs and wasn't really paying attention to the TV. Max and Marie could sense Grace's unease and they exchanged knowing looks at one another. Max tried to lighten the atmosphere "Eh, I was thinking we should all go out for Sunday lunch this week, save you cooking love. I could book us a table at that place you like in town, what d'you reckon?"

"What's this? Dad splashing the cash? You feeling ok Dad?" Lulu mocked, looking up from her laptop. Marie and Fingers laughed.

"Eh less of the cheek you, can't a father treat his family without them takin' the proverbial?"

"Not when it's you Dad, no" Lulu replied with a smile. Grace looked mildly annoyed "will you two stop talking over me, I'm trying to watch this."

"You haven't been watching it for the last half hour...you've been too busy bloody pacing!" Max answered. Grace snapped back at him "I've been pacing because I'm worried sick about Georgie. I seem to be the only one, mind! She's not answered any of my calls and she's been gone all day. You've not heard from her have you Marie?"

Marie shook her head. Max tried to reassure Grace "I'm sure she's fine love, she doesn't need to tell you where she is 24/7. You need to calm down."

"Well maybe I would be calm if she wasn't grieving and suffering from PTSD. Who knows where her head's at right now. She was making good progress, getting on with things until..." she stops herself. Everybody knows she means until Elvis was killed. The room fell silent and then they heard a key turning in the front door. They all looked at each other. Grace jumped up and headed into the hallway where Georgie had just come in. Grace was relieved to see her.

"Georgie! Where have you been? I've been worried sick my love"

"Nowhere" Georgie replies. "Nowhere? Since 7 o'clock this morning you've been 'nowhere'?"

Georgie looks confused. "Mum what is this? I'm a grown woman I can look after myself, I don't need to tell you my every movement."

"Just a simple text to say that you're ok would suffice Georgie. I'm not keeping tabs I just wanna know that you're ok since..."

"What, you mean since my fiancé got red misted" Georgie interrupted with her trademark deadpan sarcasm.

"Georgie!" Grace exclaimed, looking horrified.

Georgie composed herself "Sorry Mum, I just... needed to do something." She protests "I'm alright. I'm just tired now I'm gonna go bed ok"

"I just wanna make sure you're alright Georgie"

"I'm fine, Mum. Night yea?"

"Night love"

Grace walked back into the living room where the rest of the family looked sympathetically at her. She sat back down on the sofa and Max put his arm around her. She cuddled into him "I just wanna make sure she's ok" she said. Max planted a tender kiss on her forehead. "We all do, love" he replied. Fingers sat forward "Hey, it's not long now til we go Nigeria. Me and the lads'll look out for her ok?"

Grace smiled appreciatively at Fingers "I know you will, Fingers. I'm just not even sure she should be going on tour yet, you know."

"Listen, she wouldn't even have been considered for it if the boss man didn't think she was up to the job. I know he's been keeping check on her psyche evaluation and you can trust his judgement."

Grace looked doubtful "I just know Georgie that's all, she's good at putting on a front."

Fingers shrugged like he didn't know what else to say and Marie pulled him back to her.

Georgie was still standing in the hallway having heard the conversation from the living room. She sighed and shook her head and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Georgie had changed into her pyjamas. She closed her bedroom door behind her as she entered her bedroom and padded over to the window. She opened it slightly, looking out into the night sky. She shivered a bit but left the window open, drew the curtains and climbed into bed. She lay down staring at the ceiling, clearly not tired as she had told her mum she was earlier. She glanced over at the curtain moving ever so slightly with the night breeze and sat up in bed, hugging her knees to her chest, staring at it swaying gently, her eyes welling up as she quietly remembers Elvis climbing in through the window the night before their wedding. He used to always sneak in through the window to surprise her and how she wished so much that he would again. Even the night before she was supposed to marry Jamie, she had secretly hoped Elvis would appear through the window, proclaiming his love for her as he did so often. Tears stung at her eyes as she put her head in her hands and tried to stop herself from crying. She blinked a few times then turned to rummage in her bedside drawer for her headphones. She plugged them into her iPhone and lay down on her side underneath the duvet. The only light in the room coming from her phone. Opening her iTunes library - she clicked Library/Playlists/Top 25 Most Played. The 1st song on the list was 'She Moves In Her Own Way' by The Kooks - her and Elvis' song. She pressed play and set it to repeat. The tears fell steadily from her eyes and this time she didn't try to stop them, she held the phone close to her and shut her eyes tightly, willing herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light crept in through a gap in the curtains, shining brightly onto Georgie's face, stirring her from her sleep. For the first few seconds after waking all is well in the world - and then it hits her, like a hard punch to the chest that almost takes her breath away and the familiar heaviness fills her heart and lingers there all day, until she manages to fall asleep again at night, then the cycle continues. She turns her head and glances at the clock on her bedside table; 8:32. She could hear music playing faintly:

 _So won't you go far, tell me you're a keeper, not about to lie down for your cause..._

It took her a second to realise that the music was coming from her headphones - they had obviously slipped out at some point during the night. She lifted the duvet, pulled out her phone and stopped the song. She had a quick look at Whatsapp. 8 new messages:

 **Rab @ "2Section Toss Pots'**

 _Missing you all! Hope everyone's doing OK? R we still on for a pre-tour piss up or what?_

 **Monk** : _Aww love you too Kalil! xxx I'm in!_

 **Maisie:** _You wanker Rab!_

 **Kingy:** _I'm down for it_.

 **Brains:** _Count me in_

 **Fingers:** _Me 2_

 **Maisie:** _Alright, you've twisted my arm, unless I get a better offer in the meantime._

 **CJ** : _If everyone can make it i'll be there. Georgie?_

Georgie types her reply " _Last one there gets the first round_ "

She stops, her thumb hovering over the reply button, nervously chewing the corner of her mouth. Truthfully it's last thing she feels like doing right now, but she doesn't want anyone thinking that she's not coping. She hits reply.

After showering and getting dressed she makes her way downstairs. She finds Marie and Fingers - wearing only his boxer shorts - in the kitchen. "Now that's a sight I really _don't_ need to be seeing before I've had my breakfast Fingers." Georgie says as she places a slice of bread into the toaster. She is annoyed by him being in the house constantly since they got back from Nepal. She wishes Marie would listen to her advice - 'never go out with a soldier' she had told her on many occasions. Especially one that she works so closely with, thought Georgie.

"What d'ya mean! Your sister can't get enough of this bod" Fingers replies through a mouthful of his bacon roll.

"Shut up!" Marie retorts. Fingers shoots her a cheeky smile and a wink and she can't help the grin that creeps onto her face, she shakes her head at him. Georgie rolls her eyes "where's everyone?" She asks.

"Dad's gone to work and Mum has taken Lulu into town." Marie answers. She slinks across the kitchen so that she is standing by Georgie's side. "You got anything on today?" She asks.

"Not much" Georgie answers, hoping Marie won't probe any further. She has her meeting with the psychologist this morning. The toaster pings and she takes the toast out and begins to butter it. "Well we're gonna catch a film this arvo' if you fancy it?" Marie says. Georgie cuts the toast into 2 triangles and takes a bite from one of the slices. "What and play gooseberry to you two lovebirds?" she says with her mouth full. "No, you're alright, I've gotta go anyway, have fun though" she says, turning out the kitchen and heading toward the front door.

"Put some clothes on Fingers!" she calls back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to all who have read so far and taken the time to leave comments. I started this on a whim but it's lovely to know that others have enjoyed reading it. This 3rd chapter has been my favourite to write so far, hope you enjoy it.**

It was early evening. Georgie looked at herself in the full length mirror - she was ready to go. She wore a pair of black skinny trousers with a simple white silk shirt, accessorising with a pair of black heels and a small black clutch handbag. There was a knock at her bedroom door "Yea?" She answered. Marie popped her head round the door "You look nice" she said, smiling. "Thanks." Georgie breathed, unsure. She was nervous about going out tonight. She didn't feel up to it but didn't want to let the guys down either. She glanced at Marie "You not gonna join us then?" she questioned, grabbing her hairbrush and beginning to brush her hair, still looking in the mirror.

"Nah, I'll pass, I know what you army lot are like when you get together." Marie answered, sitting herself down cross legged on Georgie's bed. Georgie raised her eyebrows as if to say 'fair enough'. Marie continued "You are alright... with me and Fingers aren't you? It's nothing serious, just a bit of fun. I don't want you to think we're rubbing it in your face that's all, after everything..." she trailed off. Georgie gave a nod "yea, it's fine." She said. "Don't want you getting hurt that's all." Her eyes met Marie's reflection in the mirror "You don't talk about him much." Marie said carefully.

"Fingers?" Georgie answered, confused.

" _Elvis_." Marie confirmed, widening her eyes at Georgie.

Georgie exhaled and shook her head She put her brush back on the table and began fiddling with the silver chain on her clutch bag. "There's nothing to talk about, Marie. It's done."

"I just want you to know, I'm here for you, if you wanted to talk. We're sisters, right. We're there for each other."

Georgie nodded her head but didn't say anything. She had done enough talking with the phycologist this morning, she thought. Now wasn't the time to be opening the floodgates again. She had gone for a run that afternoon to try and clear her head and it had helped. The sound of a car horn could be heard from outside. "That'll be the taxi. See you later, yea?" Georgie said, grabbing her bag and turning to face Marie. "Bye" Marie answered, worrying her lip as Georgie headed out the door.

The drinks had been flowing steadily all evening, though Georgie was pacing herself and wasn't quite as well-on as some of the members of 2 Section. In fact, she wasn't feeling much effect from the alcohol at all. Tonight was a much-needed release from recent events for most of the group. Kingy was the only one who hadn't been able to make it - family dramas at home, apparently. Georgie and Charles were the only ones who perhaps weren't quite as relaxed as everyone else seemed to be; both battling inner demons, both trying to suppress them. They found themselves momentarily alone at the table in the circular booth they occupied as everyone else merrily congregated at the bar - Monk had suggested getting on the shots.

Charles slid along the leather seating so that he was next to Georgie. She could see that he looked to be having about as much fun as she was.

"So, where's Molls?" she asked him.

"Another tour." He explained his wife's absence. Pausing briefly, he continued "Not Afghan, thankfully." Georgie nodded her head in understanding. "She'll be back in a few weeks." Charles added.

"Just in time for you heading off to Nigeria then?" Georgie raised her eyebrows, half smiling at him.

"It's the life we chose." He affirmed. Georgie cocked her head in agreement, he then took her by surprise by adding "For now." She watched him closely as he took a swig of beer from the bottle. Intrigued, she probed "Oh yea?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm just wondering how much longer I can do this, Georgie". He paused briefly "I mean what's the fucking point anymore."

Georgie lowered her head. It was clear from his tone that this was a statement, not a question. He took another swig of beer. Georgie looked up at him, biting her lip in angst. She had never known Captain James to be so...unhinged. She'd seen the change in him during the last tour and it was apparent even before both Azizi and Elvis' deaths.

Speaking carefully she said "I don't doubt why we do what we do, Boss". Charles met her gaze and she added "and neither should you." She gulped as she recalled Elvis saying the same words to her once. Charles looked instantly regretful.

"I shouldn't be talking about this with you of all people, Lane" he said dismissively, going back into Captain mode and calling her by her last name.

"What do you mean " _Me of all people_ "?" Georgie said, slightly offended.

"I'm your Captain, Georgie." he affirmed.

"And you're also my _mate_." she replied firmly, emphasizing the word mate. She exhaled in frustration. She turned slightly towards him. "Look, when I was about to pack it all in you told me I was making a big mistake, yea? Well I was. I knew I was." She paused "What else can we do, hmm? The army...it's what we know."

Charles shrugged doubtfully. Georgie carried on "Even Elvis... he said he'd give it all up, but I knew he never could...because neither could I."

"So we live by the sword and die by the sword, is that it?" Charles quickly retorted.

"We _do_ what we _can_." She answered firmly.

"Yea? Well what if that's fuck all?" he replied, the effects of the fair few drinks he had consumed making him speak his mind more than he would usually allow himself to with his colleague.

They stared at each other intensely, Georgie desperately searching for some other words of wisdom - she hated hearing Captain James talk this way. But before she had a chance to reply Monk and Brains returned to the table with a tray of shots - Monk enthusiastically declaring "Oi you's two, we are getting _bang_ on it tonight! You feel me?" Georgie turned away from Charles, forcing a smile at Monk.

The rest of the troop followed swiftly behind Monk and Brains and they all slid back into the booth, laughing and joking as Monk handed a shot glass to everyone, seemingly oblivious to Charles and Georgie's discomfort.

"Right then, we go on my count yea?" Fingers declared, holding his shot glass aloft. "3,2,1, down it!" He shouted.

Georgie watched as everybody downed their shots; the obligatory faces of disgust and laughter followed. She chewed at the corner of her mouth and put her glass on the table "I can't do this, sorry" she breathed quickly. She rose from her seat and hurriedly squeezed past Maisie and Rab who were sat next to her and disappeared into the bar. Everyone at the table exchanged concerned looks at one another. Fingers went to go after Georgie but Maisie quickly rose from her seat and said "I'll go".

Brains leaned forward with his elbows on the table and put his face in his palms. Monk patted him on the shoulder. Rab lowered his head. The sudden realization that this probably wasn't what Georgie needed right now. Looking sheepish, Captain James looked round the table at them all and announced "I think we should call it a night, eh guys."

Georgie shivered in the cold night air, her teeth chattering as she wrapped her arms around herself and paced back and forward outside the bar. Tears streamed down her face. She had never felt so lost. What if Captain James was right? What _was_ the fucking point anymore? All she wanted more than anything else in the world right now was Elvis, to take her in his arms and make everything OK, like he always did. Whenever she was with him all was well in the world. Why had she wasted so much time? She thought. Why did she make him wait so long? She had never stopped loving him. She was just terrified of being hurt again. Never in her life had she been as humiliated as she was when he didn't turn up on their wedding day. It made her feel sick every time she thought about having to go home, still in her wedding dress - in front of all their family and friends - without him. She had certainly made him pay for that over the last few years. This steady stream of thoughts raced through her head. The familiar feeling of being suffocated was coming back - her heart was pounding. She tried to breath through it. She closed her eyes and had a flashback of Elvis in the helicopter after he had rescued her in Kenya.

 _"This is Zero Alpha. Extraction complete Primary recovered. Repeat Primary recovered. All is well in the world."_

Georgie's eyes sprung open. Suddenly Maisie appeared at the entrance to the bar, her eyes madly searching. She clocked Georgie and ran toward her, throwing her arms around her. "I'm _so_ sorry Georgie. We're all such dickheads. This is all too much, too soon."

"It's fine" Georgie sobbed.

"No, no it fucking isn't. Of course it's not. Come on, let's get you home."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N it's taken a little longer than I would** **have liked to post an update - basically the ending to this story came to me before I'd had a chance to continue where I left off** **so I have been working on getting that** **written down and then had to come back** **to fill in the gap! Anyway all of your lovely comments really spurred me on to continue with this so here is chapter 4 - hope you enjoy it.**

Charles spotted Georgie and Maisie as he left the bar - the rest of 2 Section trailing behind him. He nervously approached them, feeling hugely concerned for Georgie but also angry for allowing himself to voice his own doubts when he knew that she was still so vulnerable.

"Are you OK Georgie?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course she ain't!" Maisie snapped at him, releasing Georgie from her embrace and turning to face Charles.

"I'm _fine_." Georgie replied firmly, directing her reply more toward Maisie as she wiped the tears from her face and tried to compose herself.

"It's my fault, all of this, it's all my _fucking_ fault." Charles said, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? What's your fault?" Maisie snapped again.

Charles could feel the panic rising within him but he had to say it, he couldn't hold it in any longer "You tried to tell me about Azizi." He blurted out, a look of despair etched across his face "I didn't listen - or I chose not to. If I'd have just _listened_ then maybe we wouldn't have gone on that god forsaken mission in the first place and Elvis..." he trailed off, before adding "well he'd still be here wouldn't he?" He lowered his head, breathing deeply, just saying the words felt like a huge weight off his shoulders.

Maisie took a second to digest what he had said, looking over his shoulder momentarily at the others who all looked equally as stunned as she was. She spoke carefully "With all due respect, Boss, now really ain't the time for 'what if's.'"

"Can you give us a minute?" Georgie suddenly interrupted. Her eyes were fixed firmly on Charles. _He looks broken_ , she thought. She realised for the first time that he was blaming himself for Elvis' death - just as she had been blaming herself. _I wasn't able to save him_ she had thought. All the times that Elvis had saved her life and she wasn't able to save him just once. All the if's and maybes that had been running through her head since it happened - all the things she would have done differently, things she shouldn't have said, things she _should_ have said. It was driving her crazy and she imagined Charles was probably doing the same thing.

Maisie looked at Georgie then to Charles and back at Georgie again. She gave a nod in agreement and walked over to join the others. They headed off toward the taxi rank to give Georgie and Charles some space.

"Georgie..." Charles began to speak before she cut him off -

"Do you remember, when I was in hospital in Mombasa - after I was rescued?" She began. Charles nodded slowly, wondering why Georgie was bringing this up.

She continued "I said to you ' _you must think I'm an emotional wreck_.'" She paused "And you said ' _What, you think I don't cry?_ '" She raised her eyebrows at him, biting her bottom lip. Charles realised it was her way of giving him permission to be open with her. He nodded in understanding.

"He was my best friend Georgie." He breathed, trying his best not to break down there and then.

The tears stung at Georgie's eyes once more as she nodded her head quickly and let out a small quiver.

"I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have trusted Azizi - Richards tried to tell me." Charles explained.

Georgie shook her head "We all trusted him. What happened - it's not on you, right?" she said, blinking back the tears.

Charles sighed, looking at the ground, he was scuffing his feet against the pavement. "We've got a tour coming up and I don't know how I'm going to get us through it." he admitted, looking up at Georgie.

Georgie exhaled, she looked around for a moment, almost as if searching for an answer "We all just need to go home and get our heads back in the game. What use are we like this?"she said.

"I promise you Georgie, I'm going to sort myself out." Charles said firmly "You were right - the army... it's what we know."

Georgie looked up at him "He'd want us to carry on you know that?" she breathed. "He'd never want us to give up. We _can make a difference."_

Charles nodded and they managed a small smile at each other. "I'm not going to let you, or any of the guys down Georgie." he replied, putting a hand on her shoulder and then pulling her into a hug. "I won't let you down Georgie" He confirmed, almost as if trying to convince himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's freezing in here Georgie!" Grace exclaimed as she entered Georgie's bedroom. Georgie was curled up in bed. She had still been leaving her window open at night. Of course she knew that Elvis wasn't going to miraculously climb through it but oddly leaving it open brought her the slightest sense of comfort. She rolled her eyes and sighed as Grace walked across the room and pulled it shut. Grace turned to her and said "There's someone downstairs to see you love."

It had been a few days since the night at the bar. Everyone had gone their separate ways - back home to see friends and loved ones before the next tour began. Even Fingers had managed to prize himself away from Marie to go and spend some time with his Nan. There had still been the daily exchange of banter between the group over whatsapp. After this tour everyone had become so close - no one else could begin to understand what they had all been through and it seemed that each of them needed that familiar connection with one another - a coping mechanism to get through each day. Adjusting back into civvy life after a tour was never easy, but this time was especially difficult for Georgie. She had been trying to carry on as normal up until the other night but she hadn't been able to face doing much at all in the days that followed; spending the majority of time in bed. She had cried, she had watched _a lot_ of crap TV, she hadn't even been out running like she usually would. The only time she had left the house was for another meeting with the psychologist. She was banking on them declaring her fit for work so that she could get back to it - even though she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about actually getting back to it either. Nothing seemed to make any sense anymore.

Charles was sat on the sofa. He stood up to greet Georgie as she entered the living room.

"Boss?" she almost whispered.

"Georgie." he acknowledged with a slight smile.

"I'll leave you two to it." Grace said, excusing herself and heading toward the kitchen.

They waited until Grace was out of earshot, sitting down opposite each other.

"What you doing here? I thought you'd gone back to Bath?" Georgie questioned.

"I did." Charles answered "I wanted to apologise for the other night. I was out of line."

Georgie looked confused "We'd all had a lot to drink, don't worry about it." she dismissed.

"Drink aside, I said some things I shouldn't have." He paused "Thought you should know I've put in a request to see the psycologist."

Georgie nodded, "Right. Good" she said, still confused as to why he was sat in her living room "So what you've come all this way to tell me that?" She asked him.

Charles smiled "How've you been getting on?" he asked.

"Fine." She said, wanting to get to the bottom of why Charles was there.

"So I understand." He answered cryptically.

Georgie sighed "You been snooping again then?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him, summising that he'd been keeping up with her psyc evaluation as he had done after Kenya. This must be why he was here, she thought.

"Just doing my job, Lane." He answered.

"Right well what have they said?" She quizzed.

"No cause for concern. All is looking good for you to join us as our Medic for Nigeria - _if_ you're feeling up to it yourself of course." Charles answered.

"I told you I was." Georgie confirmed.

Charles smiled at her.

"So what then?" Georgie asked.

"So... I'm taking you to Bath." Charles said, his smile getting broader, in fact he was almost grinning.

"What?" Georgie answered, still confused.

"The mission Molly was on - it was aborted unexpectedly. She's back Georgie. And she'd love to see you." Charles beamed.

Georgie breathed a sigh of relief, she shook her head in disbelief, she hadn't seen Molly in so long, the thought of seeing her again made her smile. She thought about it for a second.

"Right, when?" she replied.

"Right now, actually. So go get a bag packed ASAP and we can set off." Charles said.

Georgie let out a small laugh, knowing that she wouldn't be able to argue with him on this. "Yes, Boss." She smiled at him as she got up and left the room. Charles smiled too - a look of relief about him. The last couple of days with Molly had been just what he needed. She had come home at just the right time, just as he had begun to feel himself losing control. _Things might just work themselves out now_ , he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Georgie felt a knot in her stomach as they approached the driveway, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Molly; they kept in touch via Facebook mainly these days. So much had happened anyway, since whenever the last time they saw each other was. She pondered if their friendship would be the same or if it would have changed. Charles smoothly parked the car and she got out of the passenger side. It felt good to stretch her legs after the three and a half hour journey down from Manchester. It was early evening now and everywhere was bathed in a dusky light, it would be dark pretty soon.

Georgie looked up at the impressive dwelling that Charles shared with Molly - it was a far cry from her humble abode back in Manchester, she thought. The front door suddenly swung open and there was Molly - looking as fresh faced as Georgie had remembered, her long brunette hair flowing loosely past her shoulders - she didn't seem to have aged at all, Georgie thought. She was wearing that sympathetic smile - the one that Georgie had gotten used to seeing on the faces of her nearest and dearest - as she came towards her. "Georgie!" She said, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Molly!" Georgie replied, hugging her friend back. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, tears trickling down each of their faces as they held onto each other.

Charles took Georgie's bag from the boot and looked on at them, he knew it was going to be emotional bringing Georgie down here but seeing her and Molly's reunion play out in front of him had got him choked. He closed the car boot and with that Molly and Georgie released each other. "Come on, come in!" Molly said, putting her arm around Georgie's waist and leading her inside.

Charles took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he followed them inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly and Georgie sat curled up on opposite ends of the large sofa, facing each other. It was dark now - the light from a couple of lamps and some candles that Molly had lit gave the sitting room a warm, cosy glow. They each had a blanket covering their legs and were nursing the freshly made cups of tea that Charles had just brought into them. He had left them alone to talk; he figured that Georgie might open up more if it was just her and Molly for a bit and that it might just be what she needed - someone who would understand on some level what she was going through.

"Was it as bad as I've imagined it?" Molly dared to ask.

"Worse." Georgie answered truthfully "I keep seeing him lying there." She took a breath "I keep thinking about all the times he saved my life - I mean _literally_ saved my life - and I couldn't even save him once. Not once. It's the shit Mols."

Molly listened intently, she had come close to losing Charles once and that had hurt enough. She felt so deeply sorry for Georgie going through this pain but she couldn't bear to hear her torturing herself by thinking that she could have saved him. "I know it's hard but you mustn't think like that Georgie." Molly began "Look, I know I wasn't there but from what Charles has told me about it the best medic in the world couldn't have saved him. Primary and tertiary blast injuries with fall impact - there was nothing anybody could have done. You know that, I know you do."

Georgie contemplated this for a second, looking up at the ceiling and blinking in an effort to stop the tears, in her heart of hearts she did know this. "I never even told him that I loved him." she confessed.

"He knew you did Georgie." Molly offered up some comfort.

"Did he?" Georgie replied, shaking her head, not so sure. "I was so... scared...of letting him back in. I put a wall up."

Molly thought for a second "Well it obviously wasn't big enough 'cos he managed to climb right over it and put a ring on it, didn't he?" She smirked, taking a sip of tea.

Georgie allowed herself to smile; thinking back to the last night she and Elvis had spent together and then finding his note in her bag with the ring attached to it the following day. Molly chuckled quietly.

"Makes it hurt even more - we were gonna start a life together, then it gets snatched away... _again_." Georgie said.

"Better that you reconciled though isn't it? Charles tells me there was a lot of tension between you two before? Would have been worse if he had died and you never got a chance to sort things out, no?"

"Guess so." Georgie said half heartedly.

Molly stared at Georgie - who was staring into her cup of tea. "You are properly offloading to the psychologist aren't you?" Molly began "You're not holding any of this back right? Because you know it only does more harm than good in the end."

Georgie looked up at her "Yea...yea I'm trying. Really." Georgie sighed "It's just hard you know - when they don't know all the history to it. It's exhausting - dragging up the past."

"Yea and there's a hell of a lot of past to drag up where you two are concerned that's for sure." Molly said.

"Tell me about it." Georgie groaned. She exhaled in frustration "I just hate telling them all the things that I wish I could have told him." She admitted.

Molly nodded, looking thoughtful and then she had an idea "Have you thought of, like, writing him a letter?" she said.

"A letter?" Georgie quizzed.

"Yea, well it's just that I've heard that it helps some people to write down what their feeling, you know? Rather than sayin' it out loud to some psychologist that don't know you from Adam. It's meant to be therapeutic or something, I dunno. Never was one for writing, me."

Georgie chewed the corner of her mouth, thinking intently.

"It's just an idea." Molly added, dismissively.


	8. Chapter 8

"How is she?" Charles asked as Molly slid under the duvet and cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her as she lay her head on his chest.

"Not great - obviously." Molly answered. "She's fell asleep on the sofa, I put the throw over her. Guest room's all ready if she wakes."

"Thanks for talking with her." Charles said, smoothing Mollys hair back off of her face.

"Don't be daft, we're mates. I just feel so... helpless, Charles. Nothing I say can change what's happened. I had to keep stopping myself from breaking down in front of her. Truth be told every time I think about it I just keep thinking what if it was you?" She closed her eyes tightly, tears stinging at her eyes.

"Shhhh." Charles said quickly, not wanting to go there. "We just need to be there for her." He said.

"Well we are." Molly said, opening her eyes again. She looked up at Charles "She'll come through this, Charles. She's got a strong head our Georgie."

Charles looked down at Molly "Just like someone else I know" he said, smiling as he leaned forward to kiss her.

It was morning. Molly walked along the landing and knocked lightly on the Guest Bedroom door "Georgie?" She said softly. There was no answer. She pushed the door open slightly and looked in - the room was empty; the bed still made and towels folded neatly on the end of it. She crept downstairs quietly and peered into the sitting room - the throw she had covered Georgie with was loosely draped over the end of the sofa. As she walked along the hallway she saw that the kitchen light was on.

"Mornin'" she said with a yawn as she entered the kitchen. Georgie was sat at the kitchen table which was strewn with sheets of paper, some scrunched up into balls - she was writing something.

"Morning." Georgie answered. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind - found it in one of your drawers." Georgie said gesturing at all the paper.

"No course not." Molly said, switching the kettle on. "How long you been up?" She asked.

Georgie looked up at the clock - it was 7:30. She looked a little startled "Oh, I woke up just after one o'clock. Came in here to get some water." She picked up a glass bottle that was sat on the table "This was in the recycling, you don't need it right?" She asked.

Molly shrugged and shook her head. "You've been up all night then?" she said, a little concerned. Georgie didn't answer. As Molly stood waiting for kettle to boil she watched as Georgie popped a rolled up piece of paper inside the bottle and re-sealed the top. "What's that?" Molly asked.

"Message in a bottle." Georgie breathed, she half smiled at her friend as she explained "When Elvis first proposed... that's how he did it. A message in a bottle for me to find by the lake."

Molly smiled "Awww, really? What did it say?"

"Err ' _will you marry_ _me?'_ " Georgie answered smiling and rolling her eyes in amusement at Molly's question.

Molly laughed "Sorry, I just thought it might have been some mushy declaration of love or something. Mighta known it would've been straight to the point - being Elvis 'n all."

Georgie smiled. "Yea. Well I've taken your advice... I've written him a letter." She said, giving the bottle a little wave.

"Ahh see - full of good ideas me!" Molly chirped. "So _that's_ what you've been doing all night. Did it help at all?"

"Yea, yea I think so." Georgie nodded, quietly satisfied.

"So what you gonna do with that then?" Molly asked, gesturing toward the bottle.

"I did have an idea, actually..." Georgie answered.


	9. Chapter 9

"How does he seem to you?" Molly asked from the passenger seat of the car. Georgie was sat in the back - she watched through the windscreen as Charles went to pay for the petrol he'd just filled up the car with - chewing her lip as she pondered the question "Different." she answered honestly.

"So it's not just me then." Molly said with a sigh.

Georgie thought for a second, turning her head to look out of her window "We're all... _different_ after this one Mol. Everything's changed."

"It's like he won't fully open up to me, like he's holding back somehow and I'm scared if he doesn't let it out soon it's gonna do his nut." Molly said, her eyes fixed on Charles in the shop.

Georgie leaned forward, putting her hand on Molly's shoulder "Hey, he's getting help, right? It takes time. Just be there for him." She said, speaking from experience.

"Oh here he comes, listen don't tell him I'm worrying will ya?" Molly said. Georgie sat back in her seat "No." she answered.

"It's your lucky day Lane." Charles said settling back into the drivers seat and tossing a bag of lime chocolates to Georgie.

"Oh yes, they had some!?" Georgie said with surprised delight, tearing open the bag.

"Give us one then George." Molly said holding the palm of her hand out between the front seats.

"Ugh It's bloody cold." Charles shivered, rubbing his hands together before starting the engine. "Right then, we ready?" He asked.

"As we'll ever be." Replied Molly, popping the sweet into her mouth.

When Georgie had explained to Molly what she wanted to do with her message in a bottle Molly was adamant that she and Charles would accompany her on the journey. As Charles had entered the kitchen that morning rubbing his eyes - still half asleep - Molly had announced "Here comes the chauffeur!" and he knew then that his day's plans had already been made for him. Of course, when he learned what Georgie wanted to do he was more than happy to assist.

"Quite nice here innit?" Molly said, admiring the view. She, Charles and Georgie were stood on the beach at Sand Bay, just North of Weston-Super-Mare. It was cold and windy and they appeared to have the beach almost to themselves.

"We came here once, together." Georgie said, clutching the message in a bottle with both hands.

"On a date?" Molly asked.

Georgie laughed "Hardly a _date_ , no. It was before the wedding. I was doing the table plan at Mum's and let's just say I had gotten a little _stressed out."_ She rolled her eyes as she said this, smiling at the memory. Molly and Charles smiled too. "Elvis, he couldn't take anymore of it - practically carried me out to the car and we just drove for ages and ages. Ended up here. He said he used to come here as a kid." She smiled as she looked around, she could almost see the two of them strolling along together hand in hand. She sighed "Well we got home late that night and finished the table plan in 5 minutes flat. He said it was the sea air - that it'd 'cleared my mind'." She shook her head, as if trying to shake the memory before she got too emotional.

Charles thought for a second. "Should we say a few words?" He asked sincerely.

Georgie was a taken a little by surprise "Um, I hadn't thought..." she began.

"It's not his funeral Charles." Molly interrupted. Charles looked a touch dejected. "Do you want us to come down with you?" Molly asked Georgie.

Georgie took a deep breath and shook her head "No, no. I need to do this on my own." She answered, the wind whipping her hair around her face.

Molly half smiled in understanding "Take as long as you need alright?"

Georgie nodded then turned and began to walk toward the shore.

Charles wrapped his arms around Molly protectively, but also keeping her warm from the cold, and she leaned into him - her back against his chest. She placed her hands over his and they looked on as Georgie walked away.

"Did you know she'd gone to see Laura?" Molly asked him.

"Laura? What you mean Elvis' Laura?" Charles said, failing to hide his surprise.

"Take that as a 'no' then." Molly replied.

Standing at the edge of the beach, Georgie looked down at the bottle with her letter rolled up inside, her fingers running along the cold smooth glass. She could feel herself welling up as she said out loud "What am I gonna do without you, Elvis?" All that she could hear by way of an almost empty reply was the sea lapping at the shore, the wind gushing past her and the seagulls that flew high above. She exhaled, looking out toward the sea "I swear when I get there - wherever it is - you'd better be bloody waiting for me or I mean it this time we really are done." She half laughed,half cried to herself as she brought the bottle up to her lips. "Bye." She said softly as she placed a kiss onto the bottle and then tossed it into the sea.

She stood and watched as it bobbed about for a bit, the gentle waves carrying It further and further out to sea. Tears rolled steadily down her cheeks.

"I miss him Mol." Charles said into Molly's ear as they looked on from afar.

"Me too." She said as a single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Charles tenderly kissed the top of her head.

"Been thinking about Smurf 'n' all." She said with a sniff, wiping the tear away.

"Me too." Charles answered.

Georgie was now walking back towards them. As she neared Molly pulled away from Charle's embrace and asked "You alright?"

Georgie nodded, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Her head suddenly felt clearer than it had been since the moment she had looked on in horror as Elvis was blasted from that rooftop. "I will be, yea." she answered as Molly pulled her into a hug.

Charles looked on at them "Might gonna need a coffee to warm us all up." He soon interrupted, smirking at Molly. He had grown quite fond of using her strange phrase in her presence. Molly released Georgie and turned to smile at him, knowingly.

"Well you'll be lucky to find anywhere serving your beloved _Rosabaya_ round 'ere mate. Anyway, sod the coffee - me and Georgie want chips, don't we Georgie?" Georgie smiled and nodded in agreement. "Your treat!" Molly added nodding her head at Charles with a cheeky grin.

Charles smiled, knowing he was outnumbered "Well, if it's chips you both want, then it's chips you both shall have. I've got to look after my girls, haven't I?" He replied as he put an arm around each of them. Molly and Georgie responded by each wrapping an arm around Charles' waist and the three of them began walking along the beach, interlinked.

After a short while Molly asked "So what did you say in your letter then Georgie?"

Georgie thought for a second, half smiling to herself "You'll never know." she answered.


End file.
